Modern telephone systems, particularly those used in a business environment are frequently used to perform many functions. For example, call diversion, call transfer, conference calls and message storage. As a result of the burgeoning number of functions now considered essential by the user, the average number of logical or physical buttons on a telephone console is increasing. This results in a telephone console that is cumbersome, confusing and not easy to use. Buttons preprogrammed with a specific number for speed dialing reduces the keystrokes required to place a simple call. However, functions such as call diversion and call transfer still commonly require the entry of a sequence of several keystrokes and the use of several different buttons.